The present invention relates generally to fields of motion picture, television and other multi-media production. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for recording subtitle information onto a transparent magnetic recording layer on a motion picture, television or other multi media photographic print film in synchronization with images recorded in the print film and displaying the subtitles during viewing of the film.
The showing of foreign language films in a motion picture theater typically includes the simultaneous display of the translated dialogue as a subtitle. Subtitles are usually displayed as yellow or white text on the theater screen. Subtitling involves translation of the dialogue from the original language into a selected language, editing of the translation, and transfer of the subtitle text onto the processed positive motion picture (print) film. Typically, a feature length film requires about 1000 or more subtitles to provide the dialogue for the film. A current frequently used method of subtitle transfer, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,696 and 5,367,348, for example, involves embossing or etching the subtitle text into the films photographic emulsion layer using a laser ablation technique. In this process, the photographic emulsion layer is selectively removed within the image frame to form the letters contained in the subtitle. Since subtitling involves the removal of the photographic emulsion layer, subtitles are permanent and only one language is normally subtitled on a given copy of a motion picture print film. In addition, the quality of the subtitle text image produced by the laser ablation process is highly dependent on the photographic film support material and the adhesion promoting layers employed beneath the photographic emulsion layer.
The current process of subtitling described above is both time intensive and costly. This is especially true in small foreign language markets since the subtitled film has a limited audience and the film cannot be re-subtitled and then used in another small language market.
Alternative means to provide subtitles for motion picture films have been described in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,266 describes the synchronization of a text reproduction device with a motion picture film containing a control code for the text reproduction device. This control code is preferably a bar code which is positioned either on the marginal edge of the film or between the film perforations, depending on the format of the film. The control code may also be recorded magnetically on a separate track on the film. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,198 and 4,893,921 describe a process for recording coded information on the marginal edge of a perforated motion picture film. This coded information is in the form of dots or xe2x80x9coptical bitsxe2x80x9d recorded on the film using an LED light source prior to normal film processing. The coded information allows the projection of a motion picture film to be synchronized with sound or subtitle text which is stored in a separate media. International Patent Application WO 90/15361 describes a control code for motion picture films in which the control code is present as optical, magnetic, mechanical or a similar marking between the film perforations. The control code allows the synchronization of the motion picture film projection with a subtitling device that stores and displays the associated subtitle text. In this patent application, it is suggested that the control code be made by blacking/not-blacking of the film strip between and on the exterior side of the perforations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,994 discloses use of a liquid crystal display device for providing close-captioning or subtitles with a film image, where the subtitle data may be contained on a magnetic tape attached to the film.
Other subtitling techniques have also been attempted. For example, one complicated method employs two separate print films, one print film containing the film image and another containing only the subtitles. These two print films are then projected simultaneously onto the theater screen using two separate film projectors.
The aforementioned methods for providing subtitles for motion picture films have several disadvantages. These include the need for a separate media which stores the associated subtitle text information which must be synchronized with the motion picture film. In addition, the use of bar codes, optical bits, blacking/not-blacking of the film in the areas around the film perforations, magnetic stripes, attachment of separate magnetic tapes, etc., may interfere with one or more of the sound tracks now used on motion picture films. Today, motion picture films may contain as many as four different sound tracks on a given print film. For example, the Digital Theater Sound (DTS) track appears next to the film image area; a conventional (dual bi-lateral) analog sound track is positioned between the DTS track and the perforations; the Dolby SR*D track is positioned between the perforations; and finally, the Sony Digital (SDDS) track is positioned at the edge of the film outside of the perforations. In addition, bar code and text are positioned at the edge of the film to provide film identification. Thus, there is very little space remaining in the non-image area of current motion picture films to add optical information for control codes. Optical control codes additionally are not easily changed or corrected since they entail permanent markings being added to the motion picture film.
The use of magnetic recording stripes or layers in photographic elements has been previously disclosed. An innovation in data communication between different stages of film use and processing for motion picture film was introduced as described in the publication xe2x80x9cDATAKODE Magnetic Control Surfacexe2x80x9d by Eastman Kodak Company 1983 (Publication No. V3-517). A layer approximately 5 xcexcm thick containing magnetic oxide particles was coated across the entire back surface of a roll of motion picture film to provide the capability to magnetically record digital data on the film without interfering with normal photographic use of the film. It has been suggested that this permitted recording of different types of digital data at different stages of production of a motion picture which allowed for information exchange such as camera, lighting and filter data at the time of shooting to printer exposure control information in the laboratory to theater automation control signals during exhibition. The use of magnetic recording stripes or layers on motion picture films for recording and playing back audio information has also been disclosed, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,743, 4,279,945, 4,341,855, 5,633,127. More recently, it has been proposed to employ a virtually transparent magnetic layer on still photography filmstrip to allow for magnetic recording of data in one or more longitudinal tracks associated with individual film image frames for information exchange purposes as part of the recently introduced Advanced Photo System. An example of such a system is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,627 issued Oct. 23, 1990. In order to provide quick access to particular data at any stage of film use, related data is preferably grouped and recorded in specific predetermined tracks. Camera data is recorded in several dedicated longitudinal tracks located along the filmstrip edges. The data is preferably recorded in pulse position encoded form in order to be largely independent of film transport velocity. There has been no specific suggestion of a convenient method, however, to use such a transparent recording layer to provide subtitle information in one or more languages which may be easily recorded, changed, and read from a single motion picture print film without the need for synchronization of a separate media during projection of the print film, or interference with digital or analog sound tracks employed on the film.
Therefore, it is a general aim of the present invention to provide an improved method for recording subtitle information directly onto a motion picture film and for reading and displaying subtitle information stored on a motion picture film during viewing of the motion picture. It is a further aim of the invention to avoid the problems and limitations of the prior art and provide the ability to easily record, change, and read one or more subtitle languages on a single copy of a motion picture film. It is yet a further aim of the invention to provide a method which avoids the requirement of the use and synchronization of a separate media during viewing of the film, and which does not interfere with the playback of analog or digital sound tracks employed on motion picture films.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a process for viewing a motion picture film scene image with concurrently displayed subtitle text comprising: providing a motion picture print film comprising a support bearing at least one light sensitive image recording layer and a transparent magnetic recording layer; printing a negative film scene image onto the motion picture print film to form a positive scene image; recording subtitle information in the magnetic recording layer in synchronization with the scene image; projecting the print film scene image for viewing while simultaneously reading the subtitle information recorded in the magnetic recording layer; and converting the subtitle information to text comprising alphanumeric characters and displaying the subtitle text in conjunction with the projected screen image.
In accordance with the invention, one or more language subtitles may be recorded onto and read from a transparent magnetic recording layer on a motion picture film in synchronization with the film image. The subtitle information can be recorded prior to the original release of the film during the printing of the film or can be added to the film at a later time, for example, during re-release of the film in a foreign country. Alternatively, a previously recorded subtitle can be changed for re-release of the copy. of the film in another country. The positive motion picture film may be displayed using a motion picture film projector equipped with a magnetic head that reads the subtitle information which is then converted to alphanumeric text and displayed in conjunction with the film image. The present invention provides a method to record, read and display one or more subtitles in synchronization with a motion picture film image. Unlike the prior art, the method employed in the present invention to add the subtitles does not involve the destruction of the photographic emulsion layer thus making it easy to change the subtitles at a later time. In addition, the present invention does not require the synchronization of the film image with a separate media containing the subtitle information.